Childs Play
by hhrdgrl
Summary: Another challenenge Harry finds a baby and decides to raise it HHR
1. Chapter 1

Child's Play-Chapter 1-Quite a Surpise

By:hhrprincess

One night a boy sat alone on his bed thinking, This boy was not your typical teenager his story is one of tragedy and loss. It seemed as if he had lost everyone he had ever loved first his parents when he was just a year old then he lost his friend Cedric three years ago and this past year had been no different because of his own rash thinking he had lost his only real father figure, his godfather Sirus. Who is this boy? his name is Harry Potter he is the famed "Boy-who-lived. "

As Harry sat staring out his window he wished for one day he could be known for something other then all the death that had been caused by him. He knew that if his friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were around they would be trying to convince him that these deaths were not his fault but he knew better.

Looking around his small bare room in Privet Drive he decided he had enough he had to get out it didn't matter that it was one o'clock in the morning,he just knew he had to leave. Getting up he made his way down the steps, wand in hand careful not step on the creaky step he pratically ran out the door. Putting his wand in the air he felt the ground begin to shake as he the purple double-decker come around the corner and stop in front of him. Gathering his belongs he bounded up the steps and said "Leaky Cualdron Ernie" before Stan could even get out his usual greeting.

Moving to the back of the bus Harry sat down as the bus began it's usual bumpy journey.

Once they reached his destanation Harry muttered a quiet 'thank you' to Ernie and Stan. He took a deep breath that was until he reached the front door of the pub, Looking down he saw what appeared to be a bundle of clothes, picking he noticed it wasn't clothes at all it was a baby! wrapped in a pink blanket all Harry could see was a tuft of blonde hair and blue eyes peeking up at him from under the blanket. when took a closer look he saw a letter tucked in the baby's blanket gently sitting down Harry craddled the baby in one arm and opened the letter:

_Dear Stranger,_

_This is my baby girl she was born just two days ago I am in no fit state to care for her as I am currently without a home. Please all I ask is that you find someone that will be able to give her a life I never could_

_MAB_

Once he finshed reading the letter Harry knew in an instant what he had to do despite what people might say he knew in his heart as looked down at the little girl who was now asleep that he had to be the one to care for her. He knew what is was like to grow without a parent to love you and he didn't want this little girl to have to do the same. He also that he couldn't let her start out here despite what he may have wanted he knew he had to return to Privet Drive.

Putting his wand up once again he felt the rumble as the purple double-decker materlize in front of him. When the door opened Ernie looked as if he was having a case of de ja vu.

Not allowing him any time to ask questions Harry simply "Back to Privet Drive". With that, Harry once again made his way to the back of the bus and held the little girl tight to his chest. By the time they reached the front lawn of number four the sun had risen and was casting long streaks of red across the sky. Making his way to the door it finaly dawned on Harry that he had no key so he was going to have to knock. Within seconds the door opened and there stood his Aunt Petunia letting out an ear-splitting scream as she saw what it was Harry was holding...


	2. Chapter 2

Child's Play-The Perfect Plan

When Uncle Veron came to the door he went pale looking for a minute to be the shade of Nearly-Headless Nick. "WHAT IS THIS?" Now his face had returned to it's usual purple. Aunt Petuina was fanning herself and kept on screaming. Pushing his way past them Harry made is way into the house

"What does it look like it's a baby and i would really appreciate you being quiet I just got her asleep" he said looking at his Aunt Petunia.

"How dare you talk to us that way!" Vernon said through gritted teeth. "Where did you get **_it_ **anyway?" This last statement made Harry fume.

"She is not an it! Her name is Lilly and I found her on the front step of a wizard's pub and guess what? I am going to take care of her and there is NOTHING either of you can say to stop me, the only reason I'm here in the first place is because a room in a pub is no place to take of Lilly, Now I would really appreciate if the two of would get out of my way so that i can take Lilly upstairs." With that Harry made is way up the steps to his room. Once he was in his room sitting on his bed Lilly in his arms the reality of the situation hit him for the first time. All at once he knew what he had to do...

**Meanwhile at Hermione's House**

Hermione Granger sat on her bed with her journal sitting on her lap. she had just finished writing an entry, once again it was about Harry they always were. She let out a sigh as she closed her journal and replaced it back inside her bedside drawer. As if on cue Hermione looked up and saw Hedwig sitting on her windowsil. She opened her window and let the bird in, Taking the letter from Hedwig's leg Hermione unrolled it and began to read.

Once she had finished her mouth hung open, _Harry found a baby and he was going to take care of it? _The thing that shocked her the most was that he was asking her if he could come stay at her house so that she could help him! Wasting no time Hermione raced down the steps and into the living room to ask her parents permisson. Once she told them the situation they looked a little worried her father was the first to speak.

"I don't know a baby is a lot of work I'm not sure you and Harry will be able to take care by yourself" Jon Granger looked at his wife for support but before Melissa Granger could speak Hermione Jumped in.

"Come on Daddy please I am almost seventeen years old and if Harry and I need any help you and mom will be right here to help" For the first time since the conversation had started Hermione's mother spoke.

"Please Jon this would be fun and it only be for a few weeks then they'll take the baby with them to school where they will have loads of people to help." Knowing he had been out-voted Jon Granger let out a deep sigh.

"Fine, Hermione go write Harry and let him know we will be there to pick him up first thing tomorrow morning" saying a hurried 'Thank you' Hermione ran up the steps to her room to let Harry know the good news .

She was so excited she could hardly sleep that night she and Harry raising a baby maybe just maybe this would give her the perfect chance to tell Harry how she felt The sun was already peeking over the herizon as Hermione drifted into a peaceful sleep dreaming once again about Harry...


End file.
